


泰晤士河畔的神秘女孩（下）

by Lily1024



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily1024/pseuds/Lily1024





	泰晤士河畔的神秘女孩（下）

13.  
Sonny在回到韓國後沒兩天就又要準備啟程回到英國，和球隊會合準備季前冠軍賽的相關訓練了。  
那我當初多搭一趟飛機回來是為了什麼呢？  
在和柳俊烈告別，並在自己的IG限時動態上發了一張足以讓他倆的CP粉看著傻樂半天的相擁而別的照片後，Sonny重新踏上了他揮別兩天的倫敦土地。  
14.  
Sonny覺得凱恩看著他的眼神越來越不對勁，好像已經發現了在世界盃結束前那一個晚上的鬧劇的主人公就是他一樣。  
這樣事情就大條了。  
可惜唯一知情的人現在也沒有什麼時間聽他的煩惱和擔憂。柳俊烈最近接了一個電影劇本，現在已經如火如荼要進入拍攝階段了。所以對此也感到愛莫能助的他只能這樣安慰自己的親故，或許你只是心虛了而已，人家對你根本和平常沒什麼不同。  
…好吧，我就相信你一次。  
當然，哥的話向來很可靠。柳俊烈傻笑著說。  
…說不上可靠，我倒是更常覺得你很有喜感。  
那邊的柳俊烈聽到導演的呼喚準備要去開工了，Sonny只能先依依不捨的放下手機。  
球隊來到了美國比賽，他現在正在著名的陽光城市洛杉磯。對於一名從小出生的故鄉，長大後前往打拚的遠方，都是偏寒冷的人而言，獨屬於加州的熱情陽光照在身上的感覺真的很好。  
Sonny閉上眼睛享受。他選擇性的忽視了他在關上手機螢幕前，那一條他自己用故鄉的文字所設置的提醒。  
距離亞運會只剩不到一個月的時間了。  
15.  
Sonny在前往雅加達前的最後一場英超比賽結束後請大家去吃了一頓韓式烤肉。  
所有人都對他獻上真誠祝福，期望他能順利歸來和大家一起繼續奮鬥。  
但只有凱恩一反最近的殷勤態度，甚至和平常相比還顯得有些冷漠。他像是忽然開發了對韓式烤肉的濃濃興趣，眼睛都放在專注烤肉上面，連個眼神都沒往Sonny這邊看過來。  
馬上就要上戰場的我居然還不如一頓烤肉嗎？Sonny目瞪口呆。  
凱恩在最後還是走了過來。他是真的等到隊友們都走了，字面上真正意義的最後，才走到Sonny身邊。向來有些寡言的英國人在這種時候也無法講出長篇大論的祝福。他只是緊緊的抱住眼前和他相比顯得瘦小的韓國人，像是想透過這個擁抱將自己的祝福及力量傳遞給他。  
Sonny臉紅心跳的被抱在對方懷裡，即便是在場上凱恩也沒有像現在這般用盡全身力氣在擁抱他，彷彿害怕放手就失去他一樣。  
無聲勝有聲，Sonny覺得他們周圍都冒起粉色泡泡了。  
不過無聲的粉紅泡泡時間久了有點尷尬，凱恩還是猶豫的開口：「Sonny…」  
「嗯？」Sonny回應了一聲表示他有在聽。  
但凱恩接下來就沒聲音了，在Sonny疑惑的回過頭後，他才欲言又止的說道：「等你回來後，我請你去吃倫敦塔附近那間很有名的爆漿巧克力蛋糕作為慶祝。」  
Sonny似懂非懂的點了點頭，他不太明白為什麼吃個蛋糕而已凱恩的表情要這麼鄭重。  
16.  
想到印尼會想到什麼？巴里島，還有各種海景宜人的小島渡假聖地！  
別人都是來玩的，只有我們大家像是來打仗的。  
Sonny坐在更衣室裡，有點怨念的想道。  
他看著自己手臂上的隊長臂章，上面承載的不只是隊友們交付給他的信任和期望，還有背負來自更衣室外，在現場揮舞著國旗海，或是在電視機前為他們的加油助威的無數國民們，所對他們抱持的期待。  
當然…還有為了繼續他的球員生涯所拼上的最後一把…  
老爸都騙我，好一個踢球不要有壓力。Sonny表面上不動聲色，但內心活動很豐富。  
「哥，該走了。」黃義助走到身邊拍了拍他的肩膀：「加油，剩下沒多少場了。」  
Sonny對他的副手露出笑容：「有道理。」他招呼著隊員們：「你們之前真的做得很棒！讓我們繼續踢完剩下所有的比賽。我們馬上就能回家了，加油！」  
17.  
在出戰日本的前一夜，Sonny還是緊張得睡不著。  
他坐在下榻的選手村的房間陽台上，滑著手機裡的訊息。裡面有來自各地他的朋友們的加油。  
但Sonny還沒等到一個人。  
之前的比賽前後不論英國時間多晚，凱恩都會在第一時間發來加油和祝福，那些很符合凱恩特色的簡短句子對他而言卻無疑是個巨大的鼓勵。  
今天有點晚了，凱恩再不發訊息過來，他就得先回去睡覺。畢竟要為明天養足體力。  
但也許是因為焦慮，現在的他特別想看看心上人的訊息8。  
同樣也睡不著同時也搞不懂隊長葫蘆裡在賣什麼藥李昇佑和趙賢佑蹲在一旁看戲。  
Sonny最後終於收到了凱恩的訊息，上面短短的寫了幾個字：「明天加油。」  
還是一樣很凱恩風格的一封簡訊。Sonny想，說不出心底是不是有那麼一點失望，也許他原本是期望凱恩或許能給他一點不一樣的鼓勵。但這樣其實就夠了，他告訴自己，凱恩真是一名非常好的隊友，畢竟沒有幾個人會記得自己隊友的每場比賽並準時給他送去祝福的。  
Sonny回了個貼圖回去。他不知道的是對面的凱恩正一臉懊惱的看著自己將原本編輯了一大串的文字刪除後只留下短短幾個沒新意字送出。  
他當然有很多話想和Sonny講。但他想要當面告訴他，而不是隔著冷冰冰的螢幕。  
18.  
Sonny帶著球迅速過掉了眼前的日本防守球員。和雅加達烈日一樣熱情的是場邊觀眾排山倒海的加油聲。Sonny試圖忽視他們的聲音，將自己的注意力放在眼前的球上。他的隊友們正站在他身後，他的面前還有一條足球夢想的道路要繼續走下去，所以他一定要贏，剩下最後半小時了，只要進球就能打破僵局了…  
場邊震耳欲聾的歡呼聲響徹天際，隨著李昇佑衝到觀眾席接受熱情的球迷歡呼，Sonny感覺自己也稍微鬆了口氣。他們的忙內沒有辜負哥哥們的期望，完美接下他擺脫日本球員後送出的助攻，俐落破門。  
士氣大振讓他們成功再下一城，隨著比分定格在2-1，Sonny知道，他們真的做到了，他真的帶領著隊友們得到了這得來不易的勝利。  
他的脖子被戴上了閃著光芒的金牌，這是他和隊友們為國家取得的榮譽，他為此感到驕傲。  
望著身邊夥伴們燦爛的笑容，他覺得自己此刻肯定也笑得很傻。  
19.  
Sonny可回到倫敦第一個要面對的挑戰不是隨之而來的比賽，而是要去和凱恩約會。  
柳俊烈將凱恩的邀約簡訊給他看的同時還附贈了一個愛莫能助的加油眼神。  
自己挖的洞自己填。  
Sonny咬著牙穿著和那天差不多的裝扮-但他這次有加一件大衣-坐在泰晤士河邊的長椅上等著凱恩。  
還好他小姨很開明，居然沒有懷疑自己的侄子是不是壓力太大以至於有什麼奇怪的癖好，很快就被他和哥編的瞎理由給搪塞過去，開心的幫他打扮好後「送」出門。  
Sonny盯著自己的高跟鞋看。他越想越不對勁，畢竟凱恩選的時間點實在太巧了，就是剛好掐著亞運會結束他要回英國的時候，然後再結合之前凱恩對他忽然有點曖昧的態度…  
其實硬要說的話，他那天可以說是破綻百出，凱恩要認出他來一點都不困難。  
Sonny越想越不對勁，在他決定要放凱恩鴿子之際，對方早不來晚不來又完美掐著時間點出現了。  
f**k。  
確認過眼神，自己真的早就掉馬甲了。  
這是Sonny看到凱恩後的第一個反應。  
喔喔，被他發現我早就發現真相了。  
這是凱恩看到Sonny後的第一個反應。  
20.  
他們兩個坐在河邊對峙著。  
「你是怎麼發現的。」Sonny表情豐富的開口了。  
「從很多方面…你的表情、你過掉人的身手、你的眼神還有…你的手…」凱恩尷尬的回道。  
凱恩先生，你們英國人一定都有個當福爾摩斯的夢想吧。在酒吧的茫茫人海中這觀察力也是絕了。  
「那…你在簡訊中提到有事想要跟我說…是什麼事…」Sonny囧得不得了，但他還是努力開口了。  
雖然現在的氣氛太不浪漫了，但凱恩還是瞬間正了正臉色，說道：「我那天在烤肉派對其實還有很重要的話要告訴你，但我那時候對自己還沒有那麼有信心…雖然現在有點遲了，但我一定要親口告訴你。」  
Sonny終於捨得把眼睛從他的高跟鞋上拔開，抬起頭來有點驚疑不定的看向異常認真的凱恩。  
「Sonny」等等，你什麼時候坐得那麼近的，倫敦的夜晚怎麼突然那麼熱了。Sonny還在自己一個人的內心戲時，現實中的凱恩繼續開口了：「我那時候想要告訴你的是，不論你能不能順利回來，我都會陪著你，你去到哪裡，我都會去找你。我們能像現在這樣一起繼續並肩作戰是最棒的，但對我而言最重要的還是，你能在我身邊。」不擅長告白的凱恩將短短一段話講得嗑嗑拌拌的，但他最後還是有講出重點：「你願意讓我一直陪著你嗎？Sonny。」  
Sonny被這措手不及的告白殺得面紅耳赤，他也結巴了：「那你那天親…親我…是…」  
「那當然是因為我喜歡你，你也是，不是嗎？」凱恩似乎找到了點底氣：「因為你是Sonny，不是一名在酒吧偶遇的路人般的女孩，只因為你是Sonny。」  
「我可以吻你嗎？」這是Sonny被巨大的幸福感砸得暈頭轉向之際所聽到的話，他點了點頭，凱恩湊了過來，一手挑起他的下巴，深深的吻了上去。  
泰晤士河的上方炸出了絢爛的煙火，映著此時此景，彷彿美麗戀情的見證者。

他們一進入凱恩的房子就迫不及待的擁吻在一起。  
事情原本不會發展得那麼快的。Sonny原本只是在思考能不能去凱恩的家裡換下現在這身挑戰人生的裝扮。畢竟身份也被拆穿了，再神經大條的穿成這樣繼續約會可能會讓他男朋友懷疑自己有什麼怪癖。  
好吧，其實準確來講根本是他自己覺得難為情。  
所以當凱恩問他說接下來你想要去哪裡時，他直接脫口而出：「去你家。」  
……  
儘管出發點不是這樣，但從凱恩突然可疑的臉紅能看出來他確實已經往那方面去想了。  
這真的是個美麗的誤會，被凱恩牽著手拉上車的Sonny想道。但作為一名運動量旺盛的運動員，難免也會有生理需求的，而Sonny也不介意將自己的第一次交給他的心上人。  
他們就這樣默契的「進度」超前了。但作為並肩多時的隊友，情牽對方的兩人對彼此的心意卻兜兜轉轉了那麼久才坦承。這樣看起來其實也沒那麼快了，畢竟他們的熱戀期早該開始了。  
凱恩在確保門已經鎖上後，一個回身就將他身後的Sonny壓在牆上熱情的吻上他的唇。Sonny的雙手都被他牢牢固定住，按在了他身旁的牆壁上，因此他只能被動的回應著凱恩的吻。他們周圍的溫度不斷升高，在唇齒交纏中兩人的舌頭勢均力敵的角力追逐，帶起了陣陣曖昧的水聲，與彼此周身旖旎的氛圍交織成了慾望的樂曲。  
凱恩看著自己的眼神實在太熾熱了，Sonny毫不懷疑他下一秒就有可能在玄關的地毯上將自己就地給辦了。  
「去…去床上，哈利…」Sonny喘著氣說道，骨子裡屬於亞洲人的保守讓他實在不想第一次的地點就那麼的…獵奇。  
凱恩沒有回答。他只是一把脫下自己的外套和襯衫，露出了精壯的身材。Sonny看著臉紅得覺得自己下一秒燒起來都不奇怪。他也將自己的大衣脫掉後順手扔在地板上，將高跟鞋踢掉，像他在球場上做得很熟練的上樹動作一樣，一把跳到凱恩身上雙腿緊夾著他的腰並抱住他。凱恩維持著這個姿勢托住了他的愛人，將他帶往自己的臥室。  
真正到了床上要準備提槍上陣之際，Sonny覺得自己還是有點慫了。他將紅透的臉埋在凱恩的頸窩，侷促的坐在床邊。  
凱恩笑了一笑，溫柔的捧起他的臉，安撫的給予他一個吻。Sonny感覺到他的舌頭在自己口腔內細細描繪，像是細水長流卻又不失曖昧，輕而易舉的將兩人本就勃發的慾火燃燒得更旺盛。  
凱恩像是將他的深情都灌在這個吻中。Sonny漸漸放鬆下來，沉浸在這個蜜糖般的吻，被吻得七昏八素。  
凱恩終於放過了他的嘴唇。在兩人分開的唇間牽出一條曖昧的銀絲。  
Sonny輕輕的喘著氣，看著愛人被自己吻得通紅的嘴唇，凱恩覺得越發口乾舌燥起來。  
他將手伸向Sonny背後，順著他男朋友光滑的肩膀向下滑到拉鍊處，指尖隨著拉鍊的拉開也順著背脊慢慢的往下滑，帶起了陣陣戰慄。  
凱恩一手扶住Sonny的肩膀，兩人雙雙倒在床上。他的吻密密麻麻的落在Sonny的身上，從脖子一路向下，最後來到了敏感的胸口處停留。  
Sonny感覺凱恩灼熱的氣息噴灑在他的肌膚上，他的呼吸也越發急促起來。這些無聲的喘息在凱恩伸出舌頭順著他的乳頭緩慢舔舐，隨後將乳粒整顆含進嘴裡吸吮啃咬後，頓時變調了。快感一陣陣襲來，刺激得Sonny頭皮發麻。他努力克制著自己不要從齒縫洩漏出呻吟聲，儘管在凱恩的反覆逗弄下他覺得自己都快繳械了。  
凱恩是體貼的戀人。他並沒有忘記男朋友被忽略的另一邊乳頭。寬大溫暖的手掌覆蓋上去，或輕或重的揉捏起來。  
雙重刺激讓Sonny感覺快到臨界點了。他下意識的拱起了腰，難耐的渴求凱恩進行更進一步動作。  
身下的慾望被愛人無意識的反覆蹭過。凱恩呼吸一滯，粗喘著氣沙啞的安撫道：「別急，小貓。這樣你會受傷的。」  
Sonny在他過去的人生中從沒體驗過的刺激下，雙眼逐漸失去焦距，理智也漸漸快被慾望燃燒殆盡。他勉強找回聲音：「什…什麼小貓…我…啊！」  
隨著陡然拔高的音量，Sonny有些羞恥的摀住了臉。凱恩一隻手繼續維持著在他身上搧風點火的動作，另一隻則不知何時來到了下面的私密處。  
凱恩迅速幫男朋友褪下了礙事的內褲，將他已經硬得發疼的慾望握在手裡上下套弄起來。生平第一次被人打飛機，Sonny目瞪口呆。但他還來不及思考，如浪潮侵襲而來的快感終於吞噬了他的最後一絲理智。他緊抓在凱恩的背部上，將臉埋在他緊實的胸肌中，口中無意識的發出了難耐的低吟聲。  
Sonny終於在凱恩的手裡射了出來。白濁色的液體射了對方滿手，還有不少濺到他身上，在臥室有些昏黃的燈光下顯得晃眼。  
Sonny再一次堅定的摀住了自己的臉。如果羞恥度有殺傷力的話，Sonny相信自己現在已經到了自爆邊緣了。  
凱恩看著躺在床上的愛人。Sonny的衣服半褪，在全裸的邊緣欲蓋彌彰的遮著，更添誘惑。全身的肌膚因為害羞都透著粉紅，暴露在空氣中的乳頭才剛逃過被蹂躪的魔掌，此刻正微微挺立的顫抖著，其中一邊還覆著一層水光。他那因為被凱恩又親又咬而分外紅潤雙唇此刻正微微張著，發出細細的喘息聲。  
即使看不到此刻Sonny的表情，凱恩也是用盡自己身為職業運動員的全部自制力才忍住，沒將他此刻已經硬得發疼的慾望直接捅進男友的體內。  
凱恩藉著手上的精液在Sonny的穴口前繞圈，緩慢而艱難的開始進行擴張。  
Sonny在愛人面前已經快要放飛自我了。在一開始後穴被異物入侵的不適感過去後，難以言喻的快感再度襲向他，挑戰他早已所剩無幾的理智。他雙腿緊緊夾住凱恩的腰，雙手環住他的脖子，但上排的牙齒緊咬著下嘴唇，努力克制自己再度呻吟出聲的慾望。  
凱恩溫柔的撬開他的嘴唇，勾引著愛人的舌頭與自己共舞，轉移他的注意力。  
第一根手指已經擴張完畢。凱恩慢慢的伸進第二根。  
「放鬆點，小貓，這樣你也能比較舒服。」凱恩喘著氣安撫著身體再度緊繃的Sonny。後者緊緻的甬道瞬間絞緊了雙倍的入侵者，腸壁緊緊吸附在他的手指上。  
「為什麼…是…小貓…」Sonny雙眼失神的努力看著凱恩的臉，嘴裡下意識的咬著牙回問道。  
「我一直覺得你像一隻愛撒嬌的可愛貓咪，還是特別古靈精怪的那種。」凱恩輕笑著，另一隻手則沿著他的小貓敏感的大腿內側一路從裙擺下方愛撫到他同樣敏感的腰部。Sonny已經徹底軟成一攤了，只能靠著屬於足球運動員強而有力的雙腿，勉強維持著纏在凱恩腰上的姿勢。  
Sonny的雙眼因蓄滿著生理性的淚水而微微泛紅，搭配他特意化上的妖嬈眼線，既顯得楚楚可憐又充滿魅惑。白皙的肌膚和幾乎沒多少遮蔽作用的黑紗裙裝成就一道誘惑的組合。  
凱恩從沒想過在場上和他一起並肩大殺四方，在場下活潑陽光的愛人，到了床上卻是這般的萬種風情。  
凱恩艱難的咽了下口水，伸進了第三根。  
眼見擴張得差不多，凱恩這才緩慢的將他灼熱的性器抵在穴口。  
「我可以嗎？Sonny。」他溫柔的問道。  
Sonny下意識的點了點頭。還沒適應手指退出後的巨大空虛感，他的後穴便被凱恩有些急不可耐的再度填滿。  
Sonny倒抽了一口氣。對狹窄的甬道而言還是過於巨大的性器讓Sonny感到有些不適。  
凱恩控制著自己停下來，輕柔的吻著他，試圖分散他的注意力讓他放鬆，一手則刮過他敏感的乳頭，成功讓他被逗弄得再度慾火焚身起來。  
凱恩試探性的頂了一下，Sonny嗚咽了一聲將手臂緊緊攀在凱恩的背上，微微拱起了腰讓兩人的結合處更加緊密。  
「覺得不舒服一定告訴我。」將這個視為Sonny給他的巨大鼓勵，凱恩開始緩慢抽動起來。  
Sonny紅著臉默認了凱恩接下來的行動。  
對彼此積蓄了許久的慾望就像狂風驟雨一樣，Sonny被撞得嘴裡只能無意識發出破碎的呻吟聲，腦海一片空白。  
凱恩在一次次的深深頂進又退出後，終於磨到了他前列腺旁的一塊軟肉。隨著Sonny陡然拔高的呻吟和粗重的喘息聲，凱恩意識到了這是他的敏感點。  
他猛力的朝著那點重重頂弄幾下，Sonny已經無力再去顧及面子，只能順著本能配合凱恩的動作沉浸在快感中。  
在Sonny快要被快感滅頂之際，凱恩顯然也到極限了。他們同時攀上了高峰，釋放了自己的慾望。  
高潮過後，凱恩輕輕愛撫著懷裡還在喘息的愛人，像是護著得來不易的珍寶一樣緊緊抱住。  
「睡吧，小貓。」他在男友的額頭上印上一個吻：「我愛你。」  
Sonny看著他，像是想反駁什麼。但疲累佔上風，他最後還是放棄了。  
「晚安，哈利。」他更往凱恩懷裡縮了一下，讓兩人的姿勢更加緊密後，含糊的說道：「我也愛你。」  
在北倫敦已經有些涼意的秋中，大英帝星和韓國頭牌迎來了彼此的春天了。  
番外一  
柳俊烈抱著八卦的心情打了通電話想去問好基友約會的情況如何了。  
但這時間點挑得有點不好。  
凱恩作為一名貼心的男朋友為了避免讓這大清早打來的電話打擾到男友的睡眠，於是主動幫忙接起來想讓對面晚一點再回撥。  
然後他便被對面一陣劈頭蓋臉的韓文給砸得發懵。  
喔，失策。  
因為對面的異常沉默而察覺到不對勁的柳俊烈也沉默了。  
「不好意思，請問你是？」凱恩最後還是決定用英文詢問。  
「這麼說吧，你手上那支艾瑪的聯絡方式其實就是我的號碼。」認出了對方是誰的柳俊烈乾巴巴的回道。他還是搞不太懂大清早的哈利凱恩為什麼能拿著興慜的手機跟他對話，好吧，或許是他也不太想深究。  
這就是凱恩先生和他男友親友團的第一次交鋒。  
番外二  
Sonny在聽到凱恩向他描述決賽那天他是如何的緊張時，他正趴在男朋友赤裸的胸膛上作著激烈運動後的休息，凱恩則伸手撫摸他的黑髮。  
「看來你真的很喜歡我，親愛的。」他笑嘻嘻的給了他一個吻說道：「居然為此差點摔壞一個遙控器。但我還是要提醒你一件事，你還記得你欠我一塊爆漿巧克力蛋糕嗎？」  
*親固：韓文朋友  
*忙內：韓文中指一個團體裡最小的那位


End file.
